Peace Makers
by December Black Psalm
Summary: Lucifer Darbrosa. Weevil wants him dead. Rex wants him dead. Rayne wants him dead. Bonz wants him dead. Everyone wants him dead. But will they get what they want'Chapter 3 up! Main character death. Very long. R&R!
1. Session 1

Peace Makers.  
  
In this story, Weevil, Rex and Rayne are bounty hunters. They scour the universe for bounty heads. This fic kinda reminds me of Cowboy Bebop. Yeppers.

* * *

_'Klayre. My sister. She was----was always a symbol of strength to me......my will. Will to carry on. I will. I will fly by her name. KLAYRE! Guide me........  
  
'Osprey.......my brother. A symbol of light and purity. I shall cristen my gun by his name....I shall be.......A PEACE MAKER........'  
  
_"Weevil?" A tall, mahogany haired woman says as she stands in the port of the 'Black Star', their head ship. The blonde haired man she was adressing turns to her. "What, Rayne?" "....I-I was just wondering where you were...I found you......that look on your face......Weevil? What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing....." "Thinking about them again? You know it's fruitless, baby," Rayne says with a mixture of concern and exasperation in her voice, "Well, anyway. Forget I said anything. Dinner's ready." "What we havin'?" "Pork and beef. Just without the beef." Weevil sighs. "Alright..." They go into the main room.  
  
"Oh, well look who decided to pull himself out of his dreamworld long enough to have a meal with his shipmates!" Says Rex Raptor. In the ten years that had passed since Domino, he hasn't changed at all. He still looks relitavley the same except for his eyes are a bright green now. "Hey Rex....?" "What man?" "We got any new heads?" "Yeah. This one guy names Kieikio. Wanted for $56 thousand. Pretty good, no?" "Where's he at?" "Mars. We'll be there in a few hours." "Okay." Rayne turns. "What's he wanted for?" "8 counts of theft. 5 of grand theft auto. 3 counts of attempted murder. drug lord. and 3 counts of rape." Rayne turns to Weevil. "Honey. Are you sure you want to go after this guy?" "Yeah," he looks at the food, "We need the money."  
  
They go out into the port and board their individual ships. Weevil rides a G-152. Rayne, a G-198 and Rex, a SNAKE 564. After a while they catch their man.  
  
"So, Kieikio, who do you work for?" Rex asks the man. He looks up at Rex. He doesn't say anything. "He ain't talkin'." Rayne cocks her gun as a evil smile courses up her face. "I guess we'll just have to shot him in the dick!" Kieikio's eye's widen. "OH GOD! I'll talk! Just don't shoot!" "Okay, just tell us who you work for." "Lucifer Darbrosa! He set me up for all of those th-" Weevil grabs this man by the hair of his head. "WHO!?" "Lu-lucifer Darbrosa...." "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" "The last I heard, he was on Titan..." Weevil throws the man down and walks away.  
  
"Weevil.........what was that about?" Rayne says to the man as he sits on the left wing of his ship, smoking a cigarette. "Rayne......did I ever tell you why I became a bounty hunter?" She shakes her head. Weevil sighs. "Alright then. It happened when I was 18...I came home a little late. I walked in and the house had an eerie silence, espicially for it being my house. I came into the kitchen and found my sister dead. It looked like they shot Klayre about 10 times. There was blood everywhere....before she died, Klayre scraweled, in blood, on our cabinet a man's name.......Lucifer Darbrosa. I went into Osprey's bedroom, he was dead. He died in his bed. On his headboard a hencercheif was nailed. It read "LD" or Lucifer Darbrosa....So I hunt for the man who destroyed my family and ruined my life." "Weevil, you know I support you in all you do, but I cant allow you to go after Darbrosa...He's too big for you. He'll kill you like he's killed millions." Weevil stares off into space. Rayne sighs. "I know I can't change your mind. Go, persue him, If you must, Weevil, and know, I will go with you anywhere you choose to go."

* * *

Oh! Cliffhangers!  
  
Please don't flame! 


	2. Session 2

Peace Makers

SESSION 2!

New character added this chapter!

DEATH LEPRICHAUN!!!!

* * *

A small, black haired man with a very bony face floats about space. "Incoming Ship. 89 yards......60 yards.....10 yards....." the computerised voice of his ship exclaimes. "Oh! A Ship! FOOD!" The man smiles, huge.

Inside the Dark Star, Rayne and Weevil sit in the control room. It was Rex's turn to wash the ship. "Hey! Can you all help me? I need some food and some fule, not much, 'cause all I got is a Kaufner's Gremlin!" The man from earlyier's voice rings out through the intercom. "Alright." Rayne says. She lets him in.

"So, what's you're name kid?" The man stands up. "Erik P. Makaroy, at your service! But you can just call me Bonz!" He beams as if he's lost his mind. "Weeeeeeeell, Erik, what the hell are you doin' out here?" Rayne asks. The odd smirk drops off Bonz's face. He takes out a Walther PPK and holds it to his face. "13 Years ago, he murdered my father and had my mother killed. When I was 13, he had my only remaining brother murdered. I seek this man--Lucifer Darbrosa!" He says in a completely different voice than he was talking in earlyer. Weevil turns. "You search for Darbrosa, too?" Bonz nods. Weevil smiles and shakes Bonz's hand. "Welcome aboard! You are now an honouary membor of the Peace Makers!" Rex comes in. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

WHOO!


	3. Session 3

Peace Makers 3

Character Death in this chapter.

DEATH LEPRICHAUN!!!!!!!!!

The Crew of **_Black Star_** sit in the lounge room in the hull. Rex Raptor watches TV, some news report about new fish found on Neptune, he yawns. His stomache growls.

"I wish _I_ had onea them fish...I could go for a fish-fry right about now..." They had eaten through the money they had gotten for Kieiko quickly. Ship repairs, fines, fuel, ect.....and Weevil's nasty habit of not killing the bounty head, but destroying things during his pursuit. Rex turns to Rayne and Weevil, who were asleep on the couch together. Rayne was laying on Weevil's chest. A cigarette smouldered in the ashtray. Rex gets an idea. He takes out a paper bag, blows into it and sneaks over to the sleeping couple, and pops it, right in Weevil's ear. They both jump and shout, in unison:

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just restin' my eyes!" Rex falls backward laughing.

"Oh hell! That held my hunger-pains off for a while!" he laughs. Rayne and Weevil death glare Rex. Rayne gets up and leaves.

She walks out to the port. Bonz sits on the roof of Weevil's ship, playing his saxophone. She stares at the skelington like man sitting up there, playing his sax beautifully. Her eyes dough up.

"I know that song.....it's vaugly familliar.....I just don't know from where.......What are you playing?" He turns to her and smiles.

"It's nothing really, justa song I wrote for my mom...I call it, moonfire. Do you like it?"

"It's pretty."

"INCOMING PLANET! MOON-TITAN" the intercom rings out. '_That's where Darbrosa is.....we gotta go._' She turns and goes.

"You leavin'?" The small man says. Rayne stops.

"Yeah, we gotta go after somebody."

"Who?"

"............Darbrosa." Bonz slides down, but falls. The baby blue fabric of his "Pepito Cola" shirt rides up. He stands up quickly.

"Can I go to?"

"No. You only have a Gremlin. You wont stand a chance. It doesn't have any weapons."

"But what I lack in weaponry I make up for in manuverablility! Please, please lemme go, too!"

"I'm sorry. I cant lead you out there to die!"

"I've handeled Darbrosa before--"

"What!?"

"6 years ago! He shot my brother Bruno....he wanted to kill us all. He killed my mom and dad. He didn't get to Sid--he died of cancer. Darbrosa would've killed me, too, but I stole my ship and flew away...."

"Sounds more like you ran away rather than "delt" with him....you can't go. Stay here, watch the **_Black Star_** for us." Bonz sighs.

"Aight. I'll stay." Rex and Weevil come in.

"You ready, honey?" Weevil asks her.

"Yep!" They board their ships and fly off. Bonz stands in the cockpit and watches them. He sighs and sits on the couch, and watches TV. The Martha Stewart's Genetic Clone Show. He sighs and goes to sleep.

After a few moments, they touch down. Rayne turns to her male shipmates.

"I think we should split up." She says, "To see what we can find out." The two men nod.

"Alright." Weevil grabs Rayne's arm.

"Take care, honey." He says with a concerned look on his face.

"I will." she says. The three of them turn and go their seperate ways.

(Rayne's part)

Rayne powers down next to a bar called, "The Blue Penguin Lodge". '_I suppose one drink couldn't hurt..._' She thinks. Her irish blood takes over and she goes in. After about 21 shots of whiskey, she's feeling a little sluggish. She sneezes twice and groans. Her nose is a pinkish red colour.

"Take Care." a man says to her. She turns to him.

"I've heard that before today....man, Rex and Weevil are gonna be pissed at me....they told me not to get tanked up today...." she sneezes again. He drapes his coat over her. "You're too kind....but I don't need this. I got work to do..."

"Nonsense! I can't let you pilot a ship drunk!"

"What are you, a cop?" He smiles and cocks his head to the side.

"You could say that."

"Super...." she says as she gets up and walks to the door.

She sits in her ship. Her head hangs down and she abruptly shakes it to wake herself up.

"Gotta stay awake.....okay! GO TIME!" She reaches into her glove box and takes out her instant cauppichino, shakes it, pops a Chaser pill, and drinks. Before she powers up, the man from the bar runs up to her. "Miss! I can't let you go. I'm sorry." She opens her ship, but before she does, she sneaks her Smith&Wesson model 1911 into her coat pocket.

"Alright." He takes her back to his apartment. Her hands are in her pocket, on the gun the whole time. "I'm going to make some tea, want some?" He asks, innocently.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself. More for me." She yawns and lays down on the couch. The man comes back in carring some herbal tea.

"I really think you should drink this, it'll sober you up."

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Very well then, I'm going to go take a shower." The man leaves.

The phone rings. After five rings the answering machine picks up.

"Darbrosa!" says a man's voice unsteadily. Rayne almost spits her caupichino on the floor. She listens as the man on the phone contenues. "Man, I--I got word that Kieiko gave your coordinates away to some bounty hunters! Man, you.....you'd better go! --No, I take that back.....you do as you want! I-I was wrong to question your athouroty! Just please sir! Watch out!" The man hangs up. Rayne sits her cup down and takes out her gun quietly. She creeps to the bathroom where Lucifer showers, naked and vunerable. She slinks into the room and pulls back the curtan.

"FREEZE!"

(Weevil and Rex's part)

A blonde haired man and a brown haired man sit on two ships pulled together to form a level surface to lay on. The blonde smokes cigarettes. Blueish-grey smoke wafts up into the pale grey sky of the moon Titan. Around his feet are several cigarette buts--Marlboro reds. The man beside him drinks. He swirls his whiskey like brandy and sighs. He turns to the blonde and takes out his cigarette.

"You know, Weevil, you're gonna smoke yourself into an early grave." The blonde takes the cigarette out of the brown haired man's hand.

"You should preach, Raptor, you gonna drink so much that all you gotta do is put a motor in your liver and you'll get a new ship!" Both men laugh.

"Wanna go look for Rayne?" Rex says.

"Yeah, knowing her, she's probably all tanked up at some bar." They both laugh again. Rex turns to Weevil.

"I'll take all the bars on the west, you take the east, alright?"

"Sure."

(Weevil)

The two men get in their ships and fly. Weevil flys for a few moments, watching the ground. His eyes widen when he sees Rayne's G-198 parked outside of a blue apartment building. He powers down and goes in.

As he runs by the door, something catches his eye. '**Darbrosa**' in bold letters on a small, tarnised plaque. He takes his sleeve and dusts some crud off the rest of the plaque. It reads 'DARBROSA------APT B5'.

"He's here!" Weevil excalims, though Darbrosa is a very common last name on Titan.

He runs up to the room and kicks the door down.

"Hmenmpe!" He hears someone yell, possibly through a gag. He goes into the bedroom and sees Rayne bound in that room, her hands cuffed over her head.

"What happened?" he asks as he removes the Ball-gag from her mouth.

-Flash Back-

"FREEZE!" Rayne cries as she pulls back the greenish blue vynal of the shower curtain. Her bright silver eyes widen when she finds that Darbrosa has a gun and has it pointed at her. He kicks the gun out of her hand. The S&W 1911 skids across the blue tile of the bathroom floor, out of her reach. He backs her into the bedroom. "Now, you aren't a bounty hunter are you......I'd have to kill you.....and you're so pretty..." and evil grin courses up his face as he raises his gun and smacks her across the face. While she's stunned, he buckels her hands above her head and slips a gag in her mouth. He turns, dresses and leaves.

-End Flash Back-

"Did he say where he was going?" Weevil asks.

"...........Oh yeah, he's gonna tell me. What do you think?" He pouts and turns. "Hey! Aren't you gonna unbuckel me!?!" Weevil turns to her, a huge smile on his face.

"Say 'I'm sorry I was so mean and took that tone with you honey' and I will." She deathglares him but says it anyway.

"I'm sorry I was so mean and took that tone with you, honey." she says in her faux-apologetic voice. He smiles.

"Good enough!" He unbuckels her. The two of them leave.

"Weevil! I think I got a lead at where our man is!" Rex's voice rings over the intercom.

"Oh? Where is he?" Rayne says.

"Rayne?"

"Yeah, it's her. Apparently she had a run-in with our boy, too." Weevil says.

"Is she okay?" Rex asks.

"Yeah, she's fine--but what of Darbrosa?"

"Well, I heard he's headed to an old warehouse. I'll give you the coordinates." Rex sends them to Rayne and Weevil's ships.

"Alright then. We'll be on our way."

The two of them board their ships and fallow Rex's coordinates.

(Rex)

Rex rides out to the warehouse. He sees Darbrosa and a man standing on the roof. The man kicks a breif case full of explosives twards Darbrosa. It explodes and Lucifer shoots the man, dead. He hits a button on his shirt and a large, white ship comes up behind him. He jumps into the cockpit and flies off. Rex makes chase, shooting.

"Eat this, you sack of shit! My brother's a quadraplegic now because of you! You ruined he AND Rika's lives! You need to die!" Rex cries as he shoots dark matter to Darbrosa's ship. Tears stream down his face. He looks into his rearview mirror and sees Weevil and Rayne coming up behind him. "Just in time!" he says. As soon as he finishes that sentance, his right wing is hit with a plasma round. He cries out in terror.

Weevil watched with horror as his childhood friend lost contol. He could almost see the expression of terror on Rex's face as he hurteled twards the snowy earth.

"No! Rex!"

"Go after him!" Rayne's voice yells coarsly, over the loudspeaker, "I'll take care of Darbrosa!"

"Alright, thankyou."

Weevil powers down and stops next to Rex's ship. Rex is thrown, 5 feet, away from his ship. Weevil lifts Rex into his arms and holds Rex close to him. He can already feel the warmth of life fading from his body.

"Oh my God, Rex! I don't even know if an abulance will come out here..." Rex reaches up and takes the phone out of Weevil's hand.

"It's alright--" Rex coughs hard. Weevil sees something wet in Rex's hand-blood.

"No....Rex....." Warm tears splash down on Rex's face.

"weevil....i-i have something to ask of you...."

"What is it, Rex?"

"......can you......can you put me in my ship?" Weevil nods and carries Rex to the large, fallen SNAKE-564.

"There. Any thing else I can do for you man?" Weevil asks. Rex nods softly.

"Help me make it back to Earth..."

"Rex, you're in bad shape man, you wont even make it half way."

"....i really don't expect to make it that much......but......dying on my way.....would be an honor............" Rex coughs up more blood. Weevil nods and tears slide down.

Rayne powers down next to the two men.

"Darbrosa got away.....What's wrong?" Weevil turns to her. She can see in his eyes what's wrong.

"Oh." She says. They strap Rex's ship to each of theirs and fly into the light of a dark black night. At some point in their flight, they unhook Rex's ship and fly their seperate directions.

"Goodbye, Rex." Weevil says as tears slide down. Rayne and Weevil head back to the **_Dark Star_** and Bonz.

"Where's Rex?" The blue haired man asks, cocking his head to the side. Tears well up in Rayne's deep silver eyes. She turns and runs, cring as she goes.

"He's dead, man...Darbrosa killed him." Weevil says quietly.

"Oh."

"Hey, Erik? Off topic, man, but do you think she'd cry like that if it was me who died?" He says, concern in his cobalt blue eyes. An odd smile courses up Bonz's face. Smug.

"Dude, she would have to call me to go get her 'cause she'd be so tore all to pieces she couldn't pilot her ship! She and Rex were close, but you and her are lovers." Bonz says as he throws one arm around Weevil's shoulder.

"Yeah....I guess so.....Hah! I feel so silly spazzing over a little thing like that, I mean, my best friend died! I should be overcome with greif, but here I am, whining! I'm so pathetic!" He laughs.

"Nah, everyone deals with greif differently. Hell, I was indifferent to Sid's death for a year!"

"I guess you're right."

-----------------

How? In the 4-12 paragraphs, I paraphrased the two episodes of Cowboy Bebop entitled "Jupiter Jazz part 1" and "Jupiter Jazz part 2" I do not own them, so don't say I'm plageriseing because I stated that I don't own them.

In paragraph 12 I used the phrase "...into the light of a dark black night...." I quote that from the Beatles's _Black Bird_. I don't own that either.

How was it? review no flame.


End file.
